Beautiful World Ch1 The new Leaf Ninja!
by Pucca-Hime
Summary: This is a Sasuke Love Story by the way ; I actually re-wrote this story twice because I just couldn't fit the story right, but anyways, I hope you like it!


It was the sky that met me when I flicked open my eyes. I never noticed how calm it was today.

Small, marshmallow clusters of clouds drifted with the slow warm breeze. I lay in a field of the sweetest smelling flowers where the tall trees that bordered the field from the forest were overriping with green leaves.

The birds that lived there filled the air with their tuneful songs.

"This really...is a beautiful world." I whispered.

I felt a warm sticky substance pour out around me. I glanced down at my side.

Shimmering its crimson colour in the sunlight was the grim sight of my own blood.

I looked to the sky again, but found a pair of emotionless unlit eyes instead.

They belonged to the first and last man that stole my heart away.

"Sa...Sasuke..." I barely mustered.

My eyelids began to feel heavy and my sight was diminishing quickly.

The past seemed nothing more but a dream.

-----

I looked up at the gates, they were huge orange gates the bore the Japanese characters 'En' and a giant green archway to match.'Konohagakure' it read.

"Ahem. May I see your passport?" One of their leaf Jounins attending the gates spoke.

"Oh yea, sorry." I plucked it out of my pocket and handed it to him.

He studied it. His eyes bounced back and forth, from me to the document.

He passed it to another guard who did the same.

"What is your business in Konoha, Rain ninja?" The second guard had a low husky voice.

"Just to live with an old friend."

"Who might that be?" The first guard suspiciously questioned.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The magic password.

Now...To look for the Hokage's Office...

"Vroooom...Grr..." My stomach sounded like a car engine malfunctioning.

Lunch first then!!! I merrily skipped over a short bridge and out the main street.

I stopped for a moment to inhale all the food smells. The smell of fried Takoyaki, boiling broth of Ramen and freshly baked sweets.

A few steps and I came to a bakery.

I gawked at the window where delicious looking cakes, pastries and cookies of the gourmet kind sat there, in all their mouth watering glory.

I brought a small box filled with all kinds of Cookies. (Oh, the joy!^^)

Walking back along the street happily chewing on a double Chocolate Chip Cookie, I got some pretty weird stares from the Ninjas here, but at least they weren't as bad as the Rain.

"Hey You! The short Rain Ninja!" A voice from behind called out.

I came to a haul as an anger vein beated at the side of my head. I spun around.

A guy with the most strangest hairstyle I'd ever seen and wearing a mask across his face stared at me with the one lazy eye he had showing.

"Argh. Don't freakin' call me 'short!' What do you want you old man?!" I snapped like crazy, especially when someone called me *short* or *tiny* just because I was a little *small* for a 13 year old! :(

"Do you have permission to be in Konoha?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. Seriously, who did this guy think he was?! The Hokage?!

"Sure..." I pretended to reach into my side bag.

"Here it is." I pulled my hand back and flipped up my middle finger.

He gave me a bored stare.

"What's your name?" I shot him one back to him.

"Natsumi?" I looked past the nosy man. A boy with jet-black hair, dark eyes and bearing the Uchiha crest walked up to us.

"Sasuke?!" My face lit up. I pushed past the man and towards Sasuke, wrapping my arms around him.

It was like hugging a statue.

To our left, a pink haired girl gave me the evils, while an orange jumpsuit clad boy seemed annoyed, "Are we gonna have some Ramen or WHAT?!"

"I almost forgot! I have to go to the Hokage's Office! See ya around Sasuke!" I waved goodbye.

-----

"So you want to become a Leaf Ninja huh?"

I sat in the Hokage's Office. It was small and completely wooden.

The Hokage himself looked ancient and wore the triangular hat that all the Kage wore.

"Yes Sir."

"Hmm..." he itched his chin. "You are of Chunin Rank, am I right?"

I nodded. "Lord Hokage." A green uniformed Jounin stuck his head around the door.

The Hokage signalled him to wait and turned to me. "One of our Jounin teachers' is going away on a holiday soon and we need someone to cover for him, would you like the job?"

"Yes! Yes Please!!!" I said excitingly.

"I have to attend some business now, my secretary has some papers for you to fill in and welcome to Konoha."

I thanked him, bowed and left for the papers.

"Name: _Natsumi Higashi_....Age:_13_...Date of Birth: _August 5_...Blood type:_B_...Former Village/s..." I was hesitant to write.

"_Village Hidden in the Rain_.....Years as resident..." I was hesitating again.

"_Two Years_." That should be about right.

I passed in the forms, and in return was given a shiny Leaf headband.

I untied my Rain headband beneath my hair, replacing it with the Leaf.

Now to find Sasuke.....

I walked back out to the streets; it had been awhile since I first came here so I made a feeble attempt to remember the way to the Uchiha mansion. It was useless.

A light bulb suddenly switched on in my head. "_Are we gonna have some Ramen or what?!"_

-----

At the Ramen bar, the only customer slurping up noodles was the jumpsuit kid from before. I took a seat next to him at the counter.

"I'll have a Supreme Chicken Ramen please!" I ordered.

The blonde boy looked up from his bowl. "You're that girl from before."

I nodded, "I'm Natsumi Higashi."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, so how do you know Sasuke?" He asked.

"Well, I lived here for a few months with Sasuke but then I went to the Rain Village and now I'm a Leaf Kunoichi." I tapped the Leaf Symbol on my head.

My Chicken Ramen had arrived and I dung right in. It tasted like someone had sent me to heaven, but it still needed that hint of Chocolate sauce.

Ah, Chocolate sauce was one of my best friends and tasted great with every food!

"Naruto, do you where Sasuke's house is?"

He drank up the remainder of the broth. "I'll show you."


End file.
